Good Night
by Lady Kitara
Summary: Light wants to sleep but L wants to work. what will Light do? Light x L.


Lady's Good Night

Lady's Good Night. It's a Light x L fluff. It popped into my mind as I was getting ready for bed so let me know what you think.

Yes, this is yaoi.

I don't own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Light-kun is mean to me." L muttered into the darkness. Once again it was nighttime and Light Yagami had found away to keep L from working throughout the night. When it was time for bed the dark haired detective had fallen a sleep for about an hour and when he woke up Light had wrapped his arms around his waist in such a way L couldn't free himself. So L stayed stuck and the other showed no signs of letting go.

"No, I'm not. Just desperate for sleep." Light said to the mess of soft black hair. "Now go to sleep."

"I did sleep and now I wish to work, but Light-kun won't let me." L tried again and failed yet again.

"Ryuzaki, I'm not letting you go so just please go to sleep." Light tightened his grip knowing full well that if he didn't L would get free.

"Light-kun thinks he can keep me here all night?"

Light didn't answer. He was waiting. After twenty minutes he felt L pulling out of grasp. The other was almost out of bed when he was pulled back in.

"Nice try."

"Light-kun is mean. He must be Kira." L chewed on his thumb.

"Don't start. Jeez Ryuzaki, way are you afraid to sleep anyway?" asked Light making sure his grip was tighter this time around.

"I am not afraid of sleep. I just don't need much."

"Sure. Admit it L you have insomnia."

"Light-kun let me up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll let Light-kun have my cake if he lets me up?"

"No."

L frowned. He wanted up and to work on the case but Kira wouldn't let him. "Kira is mean."

"I'm not Kira! Just go to sleep or else."

"Or else what?" L turned to him. They where so close L felt his cheeks flush at the closeness.

"This." With that, Light closed the remaining distance between them and ever so lovingly captured L's mouth with his. He sighed into the kiss, forgetting all his troubles and the Kira problem as his beautiful companion melted fully against him and started to tentatively respond.

L was in heaven, everything about that moment in time was perfect as he was enveloped in the warmth of the other's embrace. He could feel Light against his body as they kissed and L began to return the soft exchange. Although just as he had gotten used to the kiss, the pale detective felt Light's tongue sweep across his lips, asking for entrance. For a second, L hesitated but his trust in the other boy overcame his uncertainty and he parted his lips.

Light savored the other's taste as he was permitted to explore L's mouth. The other shivered in delight as their tongues entwined and he heard L moan softly. They held onto the kiss for a moment longer but the two boys finally had to pull away from the lack of air.

Panting L looked up at Light his face flushed eyes wide. "Light? What-?"

Cutting him off Light leaned down for a quick kiss. "I love you, L" and with that Light fell a sleep holding tight to the pale man.

It took L a while to make sure he had heard what the other said before cuddling against him. Slightly shaking Light, he waited for him to open his eyes.

"I love Light too." A soft kiss was placed on the young's cheek and soon L found himself drifting off to sleep happily knowing that when he woke up his lover would be there holding him safely in his arms.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

A/N: Aw, that's cute. So did you like it? Maybe loved it? Anyway review and I'll make another fic. Well then till next time, ne?

Oh yeah… I wanted to know what other fics I should make. My good friend gave me pairings and depending what you guys want I write one. Now make you choice and send me a message. There are wired pairings that my friend picked as well but I'll add them anyway.

1. Light x L (you pick, happy, sad, etc.)

2. Mello x Near

3. Mello x Matt

4. Mello x Matt x Near

5. Light x Mello

6. Light x Matt

7. Light x Near

(Those last three are very strange but if you want them I'll right them. Oh, and NO, I DO NOT WRITE L x LIGHT FICS. Or anyone x Light just so you know.)


End file.
